A stator in a three-phase brushless motor is formed of a stator core, which is an iron core, a coil wound around an outer periphery of teeth of the stator core, bus bars electrically connected to an end of the coil, and an insulation holder holding the bus bars while electrically isolating one from another and disposed at an end of the stator core. As such a stator, a stator described, for example, in PTL 1 is proposed.
The stator described in PTL 1 is a stator including multiple bus bars formed in an annular shape and an insulation holder holding the bus bars installed in lamination in a radial direction and having partition wall portions between one bus bar and another. The insulation holder is formed in such a manner that a creeping distance along a surface (exposed surface) of the insulation holder (insulation material) between the bus bars becomes longer than a spatial distance, which is a shortest distance between the bus bars, along the entire circumference. Because the partition wall portions of the insulation holder are formed in such a manner that the creeping distance between the bus bars becomes longer than the spatial distance along the entire circumference, this stator can suppress a short circuit between the bus bars effectively even when conductive dirt or dust adheres onto the surface of the insulation holder, and therefore makes it possible to secure insulation reliability between the bus bars.